User blog:Yeonchi/Sea Princesses is back! (New rules and objectives)
This is truly a glorious day. In case you haven't heard already, Sea Princesses is back on the Internet! Since I'll be going into a bit of a ramble about what happened during my hiatus and the events leading up to it, I'm going to get the tl;dr over and done with first. tl;dr: Both seasons of Sea Princesses (English dub) are now available on Amazon Prime. Episodes are also available on the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel with backups hosted in my cloud drive folder. A history When I joined this wiki in February 2016, Sea Princesses was being rerun on ABC3 in Australia. My main contribution to the wiki during this time was expanding the character articles and adding images of the minor characters and animal characters. At the time, I sourced my episode screenshots from ABC iView, their on-demand catchup service. Unfortunately, when ABC3 changed their name to ABC Me in September, the series was shelved with only 13 episodes remaining in Season 2. On top of that, I neglected to find a way to download the episodes from iView, meaning that when I actually got to it, I only managed to salvage two episodes from Season 2 along with the two Series 1 episodes that I had already salvaged from other sources. I was at a dead end for the next few months until February 2017, when I discovered that a mysterious 4chan fansubber had begun reposting the Spanish Disney Channel dub of the series on YouTube with subtitles, promoting it on 4chan's /co/ board (Cartoons) as "Sea Princesses Wednesday". Unfortunately, he stopped after four episodes into Season 1 and the fact that Endemol Shine began blocking episodes on copyright grounds the month didn't help things either. I managed to quickly download the Spanish episodes from YouTube before they were blocked as well. In June of that year, I made plans to start a one-off sub group to continue the mysterious 4chan subber's work, but because I was busy with other things and I didn't even know a lot of Spanish in the first place, the plans just stagnated. It was around that time that I went into hiatus with the exception of minor grammatical edits and undoing vandal revisions (though I had stated in my 2017 Christmas Update that I had been on hiatus since that September, it could be argued that my hiatus stated any time after September 2016 because of the lack of new information available to complete the wiki). Speaking of vandals, there weren't a lot of them on the wiki so to speak, but there were in fact two main culprits that I won't be identifying by name because I think they know who they are and the incidents are pretty much over and done with - one, an ignorant person who assumed that Sea Princesses had been broadcast in the UK when he had no evidence to prove it, and two, a petty coward who anonymously used this wiki to spread rumours about me in a feud we were having at the time (the interesting thing was that he still did it one final time after I had stated on my Tumblr that I was through with him and that I wanted him to cease the feud). I've already said what I had to say about those two who thought they were being funny, so I won't go into any more detail about them. What I will say, however, is that I have not and will not allow anyone to spread false information about myself or the show on this wiki and now that I have now become an admin on this wiki, I will not hesitate to block anyone from this wiki (temporarily or permanently) or protect pages if anything like this happens again. Back onto the main topic and at the start of this year (sometime before March 2018), I became aware that both seasons of Sea Princesses were now available on Amazon Prime, but I didn't want to bother signing up for an account just to rip the episodes from there. There was no indication that the series would be rerun on ABC anytime soon, so as far as I was concerned, my work on this wiki was still at a standstill. Around the end of March 2018, a fan of the wiki (who I presume would want to stay anonymous) messaged me saying that the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel had been uploading episodes of Sea Princesses from Amazon Prime and since then, he has been kindly reminding me every time the channel posts a new episode. I've been sharing some series-related discussion and banter with the wiki fan, which was good since I had never met anyone else who was as interested in the series as I am. At the time of writing this blog, the channel posts four episodes weekly (at 12:01 AM from Thursday to Sunday AEST/GMT+10:00) and a compilation of the four episodes (at the same time on Mondays) before taking a break for a couple of days. They have posted up to episode 40 of Season 1 (The Doll) and I believe that he will continue to post regularly at the aforementioned times right up to the end of Season 2. Like many channels that have popped up in recent months, posting episodes of various childrens' series online, the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel has trimmed off the opening sequence and credits of each episode and replaced it with his own endcard. I don't mind them doing this since I already have a few episodes with the credits anyway. In the event that Endemol Shine Australia files copyright claims on the episodes, causing them to be blocked or even deleted, I have taken the liberty of downloading the episodes and uploading them to my cloud drive folder regularly (albeit with a slight modification of the file name for clarity), which will act as a backup. Now that English dubbed episodes of Sea Princesses are now available again on the Internet, I have no more intentions to go on with my plans of setting up a fansub group, so that idea has been cancelled as far as I am concerned. However, if you still wish to subtitle the Spanish episodes into English yourself (or the English episodes into other languages), then you are welcome to do so - both English dubbed and Spanish raw episodes are available in the cloud drive folder. My intention was to return to the wiki at the start of June (this month), which I had decided when the channel had uploaded the first half of Season 1 on YouTube. With permission from the main admin, Liggliluff, I am now an admin on this wiki, so I would like to thank him and the aforementioned fan for their work and I hope that we can all do our best as time goes on. New rules While it is my intention to rule over this wiki with an iron fist to combat false information, I am going to do it with a velvet glove (see, I literally just learned this extension to the aforementioned idiom today) because I'm not a very strict person per se. With this in mind, I have two main rules to announce: #Anyone who posts information on this wiki should be expected to back it up with evidence when asked if said information is not already known through official sources. A failure to do so will result in a strike and temporary ban being put against the user, or a permanent ban once the user has reached three strikes or if the user is anonymous (IP ban). #Following the aforementioned vandal incidents, anyone found to have made libellous edits to articles or unauthorised edits on any user's profile pages (feel free to report on my talk page if this is happening to you) will be permanently banned once an admin has knowledge of this. This applies to anonymous users as well as users with accounts as well. If Liggliluff (the other main admin) reads this, I would like to make it clear that he has the same rights to enforce these rules just as I do. Speaking of false information and official sources, there are really only three official sources available that I officially approve of: *The episodes themselves *The official Princesas do Mar website (archived) *The old Princesas do Mar SWF site (not recommended for Chrome) Additionally, I also intend on sourcing some (but not all) information from the Portuguese and Spanish Wikipedia pages for Sea Princesses. I don't recommend relying on it as a main source since like this wiki, anyone can edit pages on Wikipedia and the false information from those pages (particularly the English version) are just as bad as some peoples' assumptions about the show. I don't intend on making a Wikipedia account just to work on that page and I don't intend on doing it anonymously either, so as far as I am concerned, this wiki is the closest that you can get to official information. I've seen other people make wikis for obscure TV shows and unlike this one, they don't always put a lot of work into sourcing official information for them. Sadly, I don't have time to work on any other wikis, so this will have to do. New objectives This is sort of like an ongoing to-do list for this wiki, since I don't expect things to change anytime soon. Looking around the wiki, there are a few things that I think can be improved and/or expanded upon. Here is my starting list of suggestions - if you have any other suggestions, feel free to comment them and I'll see what I can do. *Finish gathering character information for both seasons *Work on pages for locations and settings in the series *Add plot details to each episode's page *Work on episode transcripts *Translate the original Princesas do Mar books and any other prose works as required If you want to help out on this wiki, then please feel free to make an account - in fact, I strongly recommend that you do so in order for us admins to properly identify who edited what on the wiki. While our lord and saviour Kuroto Dan may no longer be with us, his talents will live on as God's blessings on this wiki. Thank you to everyone for your support and I hope to see you somewhere on this wiki. Category:Blog posts